Gatos y favores
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Porque Harry no estaba acostumbrado a las mascotas, no las necesitaba.


**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Gatos y favores**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry no estaba acostumbrado a las mascotas; le tenía manía a las aves desde que Hedwig había muerto, el perro que le había regalado Neville había huido luego de morderlo y el gato de Hermione le gruñía mientras lanzaba arañazos. Las arañas asustaban a Ron, las serpientes atacaban a Ginny, y las tortugas...bueno, eran aburridas.

Por eso, el día que Hermione había encontrado a un gatito con la pata lastimada y se lo había llevado a él, de entre todos los gryffindors, para que lo cuidara, no pudo evitar alarmarse.

¿Y si lo rasguñaba?

¿Y si lo mordía?

¿Y si solo lograba que se lastimara más?

Con cuidado lo tomó en brazos y lo sintió acurrucarse en ellos mientras maullaba suavemente. Sorprendido de su dulzura, lo bañó en un pequeño balde, riéndose de su intento de huir; y curó su pata lastimada acariciándolo cada vez que se quejaba adolorido.

Durante todo el día, Harry cuidó del pequeño gatito, sintiéndose feliz de haber aceptado cuidarlo. Le puso leche en un plato y como agradecimiento el minino le lamió suavemente la mejilla. Le dio una pequeña bola de estambre, y había tenido que salvarlo del monstruo hiloso que había dejado en su habitación. Le puso una pulsera estirable en el cuello, para que no lo ahorcara aún si crecía con ella puesta, y lo había visto pelear contra ella antes de quedarse dormido.

Luego, había cargado su pequeño cuerpo y lo había puesto junto su almohada antes de dormir, y el gatito había despertado sobre sus ojos, ronroneando tranquilamente, como si no le importara el calor de Harry, o si necesitaba respirar algo más que pelos.

Feliz de haber encontrado a su mascota ideal, Harry lo sacó junto al lago para observarlo jugar con las hojas que caían del árbol; y sonrió mientras el gatito saltaba de un montoncito de hojas a otro.

-Te llamaré Kyle-le mencionó, pensando en cómo lo introduciría a la casa de sus tíos; pero cuando la noche cayó, Hermione lo esperaba para decirle que había encontrado al dueño del gato.

-¿Qué?

Con desilusión, Harry se lo entregó a la morena, quién prometió entregarlo a su dueño y salió corriendo de ahí. Suspirando tristemente, y presintiendo que Hermione no le diría el nombre del dueño, corrió hacia su baúl y sacó el mapa de merodeador; buscándola con prisa antes de que se alejara del dueño del precioso gatito que había ganado su corazón.

Pero cuando las líneas se juntaron, y los nombres aparecieron, se sorprendió bastante del nombre junto al de Hermione.

Así pues, tomó su capa de invisibilidad y corrió hacia donde estaban, pero solo encontró a Draco Malfoy y Hermione, sin Kyle a la vista. Cuando el rubio le agradeció a su amiga, y esta sonrió suavemente, Harry supo que se había perdido de algo.

Y descubriría que era.

.

Draco sabía que Potter no estaba acostumbrado a las mascotas; de hecho, había visto, para su total diversión, todos los fracasos que había tenido al intentar tener una. Por ejemplo, al igual que muchos, había saltado cuando Weasley hembra gritó porque la serpiente que el moreno tenía de mascota se había enrollado en su cuello. Y también había sido espectador el día en que el pelirrojo pecoso había evitado a Potter, por la araña en su hombro. Maravillosamente, mientras hacía sus rondas, también vió cuando el perro de Longbottom lo había mordido, dejando su mano cubierta de sangre… y mientras estaban en la biblioteca, el gato de Granger le había dejado el brazo rojo de rasguños antes de marcharse.

Quizá por ello cuando descubrió que su forma animaga era un gatito, se preguntó porque él sería, interiormente, de esa forma.

Pero como el Malfoy que era, Draco decidió sacar ventaja de la situación que lo rodeaba y aprovechar la situación. Un gatito era pequeño y podría jugar por el castillo o sus afueras sin despertar las sospechas que daría un lobo o un tigre estando en la misma situación. Eran adorados por naturaleza y perezosos y exigentes a más no poder. Eran el egoísmo y la ternura en un solo paquete. La gente los abrazaba y mimaba sin parar antes de hacer todo por ellos.

Él podría amar ser un gato

Feliz y curioso de su nueva forma, decidió emprender su primera gran aventura y salir al jardín, donde en mitad de su pelea contra una lagartija, un gato más grande que él apareció. Draco alzó su patita, dispuesto a pelear, pero, para su sorpresa, el otro gato lo alzó del cuello, antes de arrastrarlo junto al lago, y enseñarle a cazar.

Solo que Draco cayó mal cuando intentó saltar sobre una piedra, y se lastimó.

Maulló con dolor.

El gato más grande corrió a su rescate, lo miró y lamió su oreja, peinando sus pelaje, y lamió su patita intentando ayudar; pero Draco, seguro que necesitaba ayuda de la enfermera, salió del abrazo y maulló, intentando tranquilizar al otro felino.

No sabía exactamente qué decía el otro gato, pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que el animal lo cuidaba como a un cachorro. Intentando olvidar el dolor, Draco se estiró preciosamente y cerró los ojos para volver a la normalidad.

Realmente no esperaba, que al abrir los ojos, Hermione Granger estuviera parado frente a él.

-Granger- murmuró. Así que era su gato.

-Eres un precioso gato, Malfoy- le alabó ella mientras recogía al otro felino en sus brazos y lo miraba.

-Gracias.

-¿Cuando aprendiste a transformarte?-preguntó, y él se alzó de hombros antes de contestar y empezar a caminar hacia el castillo, dejandola atras.

-Hoy fue mi primer día. ¿Vas a decirle a alguien?-preguntó desconfiado. Ser un gato no era exactamente la mejor forma animaga que uno deseara, sin importar lo que dijera McGonagall al respecto.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, no en realidad.-Respondió alcanzandolo- Aunque me hubiera gustado que siguieras siendo un gatito. Pensé que Harry quería adoptarte fácilmente. Está un poco solo desde que su lechuza murió y todos nos esforzamos en encontrarle una mascota. Pero simplemente no logra encontrar una.

-Lamento decepcionarte-mencionó acomodando su cabello.

-De hecho, ¿crees que podrías pasar un día con Harry? ¿como gatito? Estoy seguro que te adoraría. Eres tan pequeño… despertaras su sentido de protección. Y si eres adorable, te querrá mucho.

Draco se sonrojó.

-No soy pequeño.

-Eres un cachorrito, Malfoy.

-De acuerdo, lo soy. Pero no quiero que nadie se entere de mi forma.

-Te deberé una.

-¿Por qué no le consigues uno real? ¿En la tienda?

-Hemos ido, y ninguno le ha gustado. Simplemente no son lo que él quiere.

-¿Y qué quiere?

-No lo sé exactamente. Pero creo que tú podrías averiguarlo.

-Y me deberás una.

-Te deberé una.

Haciendo alarde de un valor gryffindor, casi indetectable en él, aceptó.

-Bien, ¿pero puedo pedirte un favor?

.

Harry no estaba acostumbrado a las mascotas, pero se había acostumbrado a Kyle. Era un gatito precioso, de ahí el significado de su nombre, con su pelo rubio y sus ojos grises. Se había divertido desenredando el estambre, viéndolo jugar en las ramas y durmiendo junto a su cuerpo calientito. Y se había sentido desolado cuando Mione se lo había llevado.

Por eso, cuando descubrió a Hermione sonriendo suavemente cada vez que sus ojos se acercaban, se enojó pensando lo malvada que fue la chica al no decirle que su pequeño Kyle le pertenecía a Malfoy. Eso era injusto; por fin había tenido la oportunidad de cuidar a alguien y le pertenecía al rubio. Aguantando el puchero que luchaba por salir, se preguntó mientras lo veía qué diría el slytherin si le pidiera jugar con el pequeño minino.

En eso estaba pensando cuando el rubio estiró la mano y una pequeña pulsera alrededor de su muñeca, igual a la que le había dado a Kyle, se mostró bajo la túnica. Con rapidez caminó hacia el rubio, quien movía rápidamente la mano al cortar los ingredientes y le sujetó la mano atrayendo su atención.

Era tan obvio en retrospectiva, pensó.

Ojos grises y cabello rubio.

Tan parecido a Malfoy.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter?-preguntó enfadado el slytherin por la interrupción de su poción. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, lo interrumpía mientras preparaba sus pociones si no quería morir. Harry, ignorándolo, alzó la manga de la túnica y admiró la pulsera. Era suya, no había duda.

-Kyle.

Draco se sonrojó y retiró bruscamente su mano.

-¿Eras tú, no?

-Yo…-exclamó mirando a Granger con pánico. Ella había curado su mano. Él había jugado al gatito. No se suponía que Potter se enterara.

Harry, probablemente mirando su miedo, le sonrió tranquilamente y mencionó.

-¿Quieres jugar esta tarde? Traeré la bola de estambre.

-Claro...- tartamudeó el rubio.

Feliz por la respuesta, Harry regresó a su mesa ante la mirada atónita de todos.

En definitiva ¿para que quería una mascota?

Tenía a Draco.


End file.
